In Love With A Viper
by x.DashingConverse.x
Summary: She wasn't nervous about returning to WWE, no that was the easy part. She was nervous about seeing him again. One-Shot for DivaliciousDooL. Randy Orton/OC


**Disclaimer- I own no one and nothing.**

Mara wasn't that shocked when she got the phone call from WWE to appear on RAW 1000, I mean after all she is a former 3 time diva's champion. She wasn't nervous about appearing on TV again, she actually was excited for that. She was nervous about seeing _him_ again. She didn't know how to handle it! She still loved him, but as long as that bitch-of-a-wife of his was around, she wouldn't even be able to look at him!

Her hotel room phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, this is the front desk calling, your ride is here ma'am."

"Thanks." She said slightly smirking at the term "ma'am" she wasn't that old!

Packing her bag she set off to the cab awaiting her outside.

0o0o0o0o0o

As she arrived at the RAW arena, her nerves were practically shot, paying the cab driver and grabbing her bag she went inside, she entered the building and made it to the diva's locker room without running into him thank god. There was only one other diva in the locker room at the time and it was her old friend Trish Stratus.

"MARA!" Trish yelled, running over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh hey, Trish," Mara said, returning the hug.

Trish could tell something was wrong with her "Mara, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Its just, I don't know how to handle this, what if you know, we see each other.."

"Hun, we both know you need to talk about what happened" Trish said.

"I guess.." Mara said hesitantly

"Look I have to go, I have a segment with Triple H in 5 minutes," Trish replied leaving Mara alone in the locker room. She decided that she needed some air and a walk would do her some good.

Leaving the locker room, and turning down a hallway, she ran into the exact man she was trying to avoid, Randy Orton.

They both seen each other at the same time, and the stare was held by both of them, he approached her and she could feel her stomach going into knots, what was she going to say? Would he still be mad? How was she going to get out of this?

"Mara," her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Randy," she said nervously.

"How have you been these last four years?

"I have been great, what about you?" she asked.

"I have been good, my career is doing great, and yours would be too," he said.

"Yeah, I know." She knew exactly what he was referring to, her suddenly leaving the company as her career was just taking off.

"Mara, we both know that you running wasn't the answer and we both also know that we need to talk about this!" He said un-easiness pouring lacing of his voice.

"Look Randy we both know that we cant talk as long as your wife is still with you, she would have both of our heads If she seen us even just talking."

"Haven't you heard? Me and her are no more, divorce will be final by the end of the week, now please just tell me why did you leave her as your career was in its prime? Why did you just leave me?"

"Randy, I am going to be honest," she said realizing she should just tell him the truth. "I left you because I was blackmailed by your wife, okay? I didn't want to leave you, but it was better if I did. And the reason I left here is because it was to hard for me to even imagine seeing you and her together. I just needed to leave here and be alone." Mara said honestly, sadness lacing her voice. Remembering the night when Sam approached her and gave her the ultimatum, Mara either had to leave Randy, or have her deepest darkest secret exposed. She realized how dumb she was, another thing she realized? She still loved Randy.

"She did what?" Randy demanded, angrily.

"If I didn't leave you, she would expose me, listen I am sorry Randy.."

"Well what's this deep dark secret? I think I should at least know!"

"When I was a little girl, I was.. rap-raped.." Mara said, putting her head down.

"Oh my god.. I had no idea, I am so sorry! And that bitch was going to expose you? Wow, and I fell for it too! Listen I hope everything's okay," he said wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead. She couldn't help but feel safe in his warm embrace "Oh and Randy.." Mara whispered.

"Yes Mara?" Randy said.

"I still love you."

Randy's response was tightening the hug. He separated from her and pulled her face up towards his and kissed her deeply. And they both knew, this is where they were meant to be.


End file.
